What Have I Done
by Kcc1
Summary: Angela finds herself alone at her home. What happens when a demon breaks in? AngelaXSebastian. Before Black Butler?


**Man i love getting random ideas...**

* * *

Angela awoke with a start. She could hear the sound of glass breaking not to far from her room.

'Why would any sane angel try to break into my home?' Angela glared staring at the door. 'Ash had to leave...he wouldn't have to break anything?'

The door handle turned slowly. She could see a dark figure quickly sneak into the room. Closing the door behind it.

Angela shivered watching as the figure walked around her room. What did it want?

The figure smiled showing off its fangs. It carefully walked around the room taking in the different scents. The angel's scent was unusual to it.

"Hmmm?" It turned facing Angela.

She glared at the intruder. She could hear heels clicking against the marble floor as the figure walked around. In the darkness she could tell that the figure was tall. Almost as tall as Ash. Was it male?

The figure smiled it's crimson eyes glowing amongst the darkness.

"My what have I found tonight?" A clearly male voice purred.

"Your...your a..."Angela shuddered.

"Demon my dear angel." The figure smirked and swiftly walked over to Angela.

"You know...it's so easy to break into gods palace. Heaven is still something unusual to me. You angels...and your pure ways."

Angela stared at the figure her eyes had gotten used to the dark and she could see that it was a man. She shifted sitting up in her bed and turning to get out.

The demon smiled and grasped Angela's shoulders. She could feel his claws digging into her shoulders as he pulled her out of the bed and into a standing position.

"Your kind confuses me, almost as much as the humans." He leaned closer to Angela and smelt her hair.

"You all smell so pure...and yet when I try to eat your souls. I end up poisoning myself. It's not fatal of course..."

Angela couldn't help but tremble at how strong the demon was. His grip on her. She didn't dare move. She didn't want him to kill her.

"Well...I wasn't aware you demons could so easily break into heaven. Why would you come here?"

The demon smirked pulling away from Angela and releasing her shoulders. He chuckled as she collapsed onto the floor. Then he knelt down next next to her smiling.

"Oh I enjoy tempting your kind...Seeing how long it takes to break your so called pure souls...it's fun."

Angela glared trying to look intimidating. Why did this demon come here. Why would he try to harm her? What had she done wrong?

"What is your name?" She asked. The demon stared at her. Almost pondering the question.

"Should it matter?" He asked running a clawed hand against her arm. "You should be wondering what I'm going to do to you..."

She shivered and her eyes widened as the demon leaned closer to her face. His red eyes staring into her own violet ones.

He smirked then pressed his lips to her own. It was wrong she knew that. She tried to pull away pushing her hands against his chest. The demon pulled away. A smile playing on his lips.

"You so easily gave in..."

"You...you kissed me?" Angela said slowly. Trying to register what had happened. She stood up suddenly.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "You broke into my home, and...and..."

"Oh I know you could have fought back...you gave in. Why?" The demon smirked standing up as well.

"Stay away...Ash should be back soon..." Angela backed away and bumped into a wall.

"Well then I should take advantage of what little time I have with you." The demon smiled walking over to the terrified angel.

Angela's eyes darted around the room. She wouldn't be able to get away would she? She took a deep breath and looked up at the demon.

The demon smiled grasping Angela's arm and pulling her closer to him. She could feel his hands caressing her skin. His claws running against her back. She felt her legs trembling as her body felt weaker.

"Do you enjoy this?" The demon smiled nuzzling her neck.

Angela squirmed trying to pull away. "N...no..." she gasped.

"See...your kind is so weak..." he pulled away from Angela for a moment. "Your so easily giving into my temptations. Your so easily corruptible."

Angela stiffened. "Corruptible...how...am I?"

"You should never have let me kiss you...You could get exiled from heaven. If anyone found out...Your very pretty...its a shame you'll be punished for being with me."

The demon smiled pulling Angela's face closer to him. He ran his tongue against her check. He smiled licking his lips then leaned closer to her. Then kissed her deeply he could feel her lips trembling. He pulled away and leaned over to her ear.

"My name is Sebastian..." The demon smiled whispering in her ear as he pulled away he ran his tongue against her check again.

"Sebastian?" Angela whispered feeling the demon pull away from her.

She shot her hand out reaching for the demon as he turned away from her.

Angela's eyes widened in fear as she watched the demon spread open a pair of black raven like wings. She watched him unlatch her bedroom window and disappear into the night.

She quickly ran over to the window. "Wait!" She cried out staring into the night.

She looked down and saw that Ash was returning home. She trembled pulling away from the window.

'What have I done?'' Angela thought lightly touching her lips.

* * *

**Man i love one shots...**


End file.
